


Soup Store

by Skyla_Seijuro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soup Store, Crack, Fluff, Homo-romantic soup making, I am low-key bad at tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Slow Burn, This story hardly makes sense-, University Student Kim Seungmin, University Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), University Student Yang Jeongin | I.N, like this will probably be ninety percent crack, this might have smut along the way be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Seijuro/pseuds/Skyla_Seijuro
Summary: Jeongin, a lost soul who tries his best to find his way in life comes across not one, but seven people who makes him realise that his happiness is the priority.Or an OT8 story where everyone is a mess but they have each other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Stray Kids Ensemble, we stan a ot8 relationship
Comments: 79
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokkitokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkitokki/gifts).



> I literally have an exam that will define my future in a week and I accidently wrote a Stray Kids Crack. Such a weird coping mechanism.

“Is that a marching band?”

It was a usual day for Jeongin. He had finished his classes and was returning home after a full day. He was extremely sleepy because of the recent exams and his sleep-deprived brain couldn’t process the scene before him.

There were almost twelve people, all of them playing an instrument in dark clothes. Their hats were huge and covered their eyes. They looked both intimidating and funny at the same time but Jeongin was way too confused to utter out a reaction.

The band continued playing, the song was a cheery one, there were many residents outside watching them, some of the kids were dancing and laughing. A kid ran past him and startled him along the way. Jeongin clutched his chest and watched the kid stop at a table behind the band. Jeongin furrowed his brows and turned his gaze higher. There were many balloons and decorations, and between them, he could see a sign with a bright green colour.

_Duk Duk Duk Soup House._

He squinted his eyes and read it again. A soup house? In his small neighbourhood? With an obnoxious opening like this? Jeongin must have been imagining or the owners were crazy people.

“Hey, you!"

Jeongin looked around himself to see where the noise came from. He couldn’t see anyone around the crowd. He was way too tired to handle all the noise and he decided to move on.

“Hey you there, wait!.”

He turned around quickly to see a small man. He was breathing quickly like he had run a long way. He hanged over himself a little and clutched his knees. Jeongin, who didn’t know what was happening anymore, just waited until the man regained his breath.

“Sorry… You just didn’t… Stop… Ugh…” the other collected himself a little and peered over Jeongin with a small smile. He held out a wrinkled menu to him, probably a one he clutched in his hands. It was the same grotesque green colour and had only a page. A quick skim through showed Jeongin that there were, not surprisingly, soup and drinks. He tried to smile a little at the other man and uttered a small thanks. He was sure it looked more like a grimace than a genuine smile.

The man finally straightened after his attempt of a smile and mirrored it back. He didn’t look much older than him and he had full cheeks and fluffy chestnut hair. The thing that stood out was how small he was and Jeongin has stuck between shying away and cooing down at the man at the same time. He had a soft spot for small things.

“Feel free to visit us anytime. We have special menus for students! My name is Changbin by the way! We just moved around here.” he held out his hand.

“I am Jeongin” he answered and shook hands with Changbin. He seemed like a decent guy. His brain was on low battery mode so he just nodded dumbly. The other, to his luck, seemed in a hurry. He said a quick goodbye and gave Jeongin a final smile before running back to the shop. To do what, he didn’t know.

He looked once more at the neon-coloured paper and quickly shoved it into his backpack. The band had finished their piece and the elderly woman cheered them from their balconies. It was a rare occurrence to have this much event in this small street. Maybe it wasn’t too bad, he thought before he continued walking to his home.

He had decided he would give it a try once everything settled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to write another chapter this quickly. But here I am because I have zero self restriction.

Jeongin’s eyes hurt. It was past midnight already as he sat on his little desk with almost all of his textbooks littered around him. He felt like crying, it was the last exam tomorrow and also it was the one that would affect his grades by almost forty percent.

A person thought someone would get used to the all-nighters the university life brought. Oh, how wrong they were.

Jeongin took a deep breath and looked out of the window next to his desk. He could see the green lights of the newly opened shop off afar. It was still open, It always was. Since that fateful day a week ago, Jeongin’s mind wandered to the little shop almost all the time. Not just the shop if he were honest, also to the man that he had met that day.

After the opening, Jeongin walked past it every day, the shop being on his way home. But the surprising thing is, whenever he walked past he would see Changbin behind the counter and their eyes would meet. Changbin always smiled and waved at him. Sometimes he had other people working with him. Just yesterday a tall, slender man waved at him along with Changbin. Jeongin had blushed faintly and waved back awkwardly to the duo. They were all gorgeous and Jongin briefly wondered why these beautiful young men ran a store in a modest place like their neighbourhood.

He planned to visit the shop after the exam but he was a little anxious about it. He was always shy around people but Changbin and the other man just increased it tenfold.

"You can't always escape from social interactions Jeongin." He murmured to himself. It wasn't time to get anxious about social interactions. He needed to finish almost thirty pages and try to at least get some sleep.  
The time moved both fast and slow as he scribbled down notes, reread the same paragraphs for dozen times. His brain had shut down almost an hour ago but the anxiety of failure kept him up for a little longer. And once everything had finished and he plopped down face down onto his bed, it was five in the morning and Jeongin immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

To his luck, the exam was over before he could gain his senses back. He only had an hour sleep that night and he could only understand the questions on the exam. Which was all he needed really. But was it worth it to feel like dying? Probably yes. He could hardly keep his eyes open as he walked side to side on the pavement. His vision blackened time to time, maybe it was a bad idea to skip breakfast to revise his notes. God damn, he was a mess.

"Hey Jeongin!" someone yelled. Jeongin, who had lost his motor reflexes only turned his gaze slowly to the source of the voice. Oh, it was Changbin, and he was running to him.

Wait. Why was he running to him?

His vision suddenly blackened.

"Hyunjin I need some help here!"

When he opened his eyes again, he was in Changbin's hold, his head was on the lap of the other and the other looked at him with so much worry in his eyes. Wow, he looked so cute with a frown.

"Oh my god he just called Changbin hyung cute, I think we need to call an ambulance." Said someone beside them. But Jeongin was too awestruck to acknowledge the new person.

Changbin, who was still looking right at him had a slight blush to his cheeks now. He didn't say anything.

"Should we call Felix? He might be able to help."

"I think he is still at school, should we bring him to a hospital?"

Jeongin groaned and stirred a little. He didn't want to go to a hospital he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"He didn't hit his head, let's bring him inside. You just call Felix."

Suddenly he was swooped up in a hold and carried bridal style into the shop. _Wow,_ he thought, _little man with a big surprise._

"Oh my god, I love this dude so much already."

"Umm… Do you think he is high or something?"

A door was opened and not much after he was laid on something smooth. Finally, he thought and closed his eyes. But someone slapped his cheeks slowly, he whined and tried to escape the evil hands, but it was no good.  
"Come on Jeongin, drink some water." He was lifted yet again to sit up straight. He opened his eyes and saw Changbin hold a cup of water to him. He muttered out thanks and took it from the other, he checked his surroundings with blurred eyes and saw that he was in a small office-like room with Changbin and the other slender man. _He must be Hyunjin._

"God, you scared us, have you eaten anything? How are you feeling?".

Jeongin took another sip of his water before answering. He felt better after drinking a little. He was Probably dehydrated because of all the caffeine he consumed.

"I am okay… I didn't have breakfast." He managed to answer with his last remaining brain cells. Hyunjin nodded and quickly left the room while Changbin took a deep breath. He looked relieved. They sat there quietly, Jeongin was too exhausted to feel awkward and Changbin just stared at the door. It wasn't long before the door opened again and Hyunjin came in.

"Hope you like shrimps, we didn't have much since it's still early."

He put the tray carefully on the little coffee table in front of him before plopping down next to them. There was a bowl of steaming soup along with a small portion of rice. It smelled  
delicious and it made him realise how hungry he really was.

"Thank you so much." he said and for the first time over a week, smiled so big that his cheeks ached a little. How could he not when there was food right in front of him?

He took the tray and started to eat, unaware of the other two watching him with fond gazes as he took his first sip from the delicious broth. He couldn't help but let out a blissed hum.

"This is delicious." He said and took another sip. It was just the right amount of salty and sour, it wasn't too hot and he could taste the fresh taste of green onions and shrimp inside. After he took enough, he ate a little rice. Well, the rice wasn't anything special, probably the generic ones that were made with rice cookers. But the soup was just enough that he didn't care about it a single bit.

"I am glad you like it, me and Felix made it this morning." Changbin said "Speaking of him, is he coming?"

"Yeah, said he was on his way. I will go and wait outside. We shouldn't leave the counter empty anyway" It was the last thing Hyunjin said before he winked at Jeongin and left the two alone.

On his way meant almost fifteen minutes of awkward silence where they tried to make small talk and Changbin asked Jeongin about his school and such. By the end of it, Jeongin was done with his small meal and they somehow started a conversation about music. It was the exact time the boy named Felix arrived.

There was a small knock on the door before it cracked open, revealing a gorgeous young man with grey hair. If Jeongin hasn't had his fair share of handsome man in the span of an hour he was sure his jaw would drop. The boy was clueless about the internal battle Jeongin was having as he walked towards them.

"Hello there, I am Felix." He said as he sat down next to Jeongin. "I heard you fainted, are you feeling better now?"

Jeongin nodded slowly before averting his gaze. His voice his very deep he thought and fought against a shiver.

"Yeah, I didn't have much sleep and skipped breakfast today. Sorry for making you all worry." His voice cracked a little, oh god he felt so embarrassed. What if these gorgeous men thought he was the awkwardest person ever.

Safe to say he didn't expect the hand on his head, which ruffled his hair roughly in a weirdly affectionate way.

"Are you stupid Jeongin?" Changbin whisper yelled. "If I didn't catch you halfway you could have hit your head!".

"He is right, you must have fainted from dehydration and exhaustion." 

Felix eyed the empty tray "I see you ate, rest a little while I drop my bag then I can bring you home. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah but you really don't have to, you guys did so much already!" 

Jeongin answered quickly, he was getting a little flustered with all the attention, he felt like he was buzzing beneath his skin.

"No it's okay, It would be good for me to walk too, I had been sitting on a stool for the whole day."

"He is a medical student, that's why we called him when we caught you." Changbin casually said as he pulled his hand back from Jeongin's hair. 

"Glad you are okay now. Please don't ever do that again."

Jeongin thanked them all again, Hyunjin just shrugged and patted his shoulder and asked him to come again. He waved them goodbye and exited the shop with Felix. He felt happy and way much better after the meal and all the attention. They were lovely people, he decided to get them something as a thank you gift.

Felix was a thrill to be with. The other talked a lot, laughed a lot and somehow made Jeongin feel as if they haven't just met. They talked about school, about Jeongin's exam.

"It is probably because I live alone that I seem to forget my basic needs." Jeongin said, "I am not used to being alone."

Felix smiled emphatically. "To be honest I would probably be the same if I didn't have the others." He said, "We tend to take care of each other more than we take care of ourselves."

To that, Jeongin didn't know what to answer. Felix's eyes shined with gratitude, he looked beautiful when his eyes shone with the love hidden behind them. Jeongin wondered how would it feel to have friends as Felix did.

"We are here."

They stopped in front of the small apartment. There were some trees in the small garden of the building that provided them shade as they stood.

"Thank you for everything today, I owe you guys one."

"Just make sure to visit us from time to time. We would love to have you Jeongin. Binnie hyung and Hyunjin seem to like you."

Jeongin felt his face heat up a little, the words made his lips curl up involuntarily.

"See you later then."

"Rest well, see you soon."

Jeongin turned around and hurried to the front door, he unlocked it and before he entered, he turned slowly to check if Felix was there. He was. The other gave him a huge smile and waved. Jeongin gave him a small wave back and got in the building quickly.

He couldn't wait to bury himself into his bed and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please give Jeongin a hug


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta read. Hope you enjoy another very short chapter of a fic which's author notes are funnier than the actual story itself!

He woke up well rested the other morning.

Arriving home after a disaster of a day, he took a long nap then woke up to eat a little before sleeping back. Not even opening a single book to study. Seemed like his exhaustion was on point this time.

He remembered how he fainted in front of the guys from DUK DUK DUK and how they took care of him after. It was really kind of them. They not only offered food and a place to rest but also made sure he returned home safely. The first experience of their food was not the most ideal, but it was a memorable one regardless.

He smiled all the way through his self care, and it took him longer to decide on an outfit. He always walked in front of the small place and all the gorgeous men he encountered in the span of a week made him a little self conscious. Made him to put more effort on his looks. 

Hoodies and black pants was a usual combination for a school day. Those did enough to keep warmth and also they were very comfortable. He did choose a hoodie today as well. A black one which was not as baggy as the others he owned and paired it with a leather jacket. It was a little too grunge for him than the usual but it looked good.

It almost took an hour to get ready. Finally he was ready for the day when he took his bag and left the apartment, jumping down the stairs two or three at a time. He felt excited and a little confident with his look which made him giddy inside. A big smile was present on his face. It had been long since he felt like this right in the morning. He had a reason to start a day other than his classes.

The weather was nice today. It was cold as expected from late fall but the sun was shining behind the cotton like clouds which did so little to keep the rays behind them. A small breeze soothed the warmth that the sun brought to his skin and Jeongin took a deep breath. It was a really nice start for the day and he hoped it would continue the same. 

He was nearing the store when he heard someone running behind him. 

“Hey Jeongin good morning!”

It was Felix’s voice. Jeongin slowly turned back.

Felix was running at him with a concerning speed.

Felix wasn’t slowing down.

Jeongin, the genius he was, acted on the first thing that came to his mind.

He started running to the opposite direction.

*******  
They were wheezing for breath when they stopped in front of the store.

“Why… did you run?” asked Felix breathless, but he had a big smile on his face.

“You weren’t slowing down what should I have done?” he shot back just a little offended. They softly glared each other before breaking down to a laugh. 

“How can you two have this much energy in the morning?” Someone yelled inside the store, startling Jeongin but only making Felix laugh harder.

“Good morning hyung!” Felix yelled back. “Also Jeongin did you have breakfast yet?” he asked and put his backpack on the ground, searching something inside it hastily. A small “Aha!” escaped his lips as he took something out and threw the bag over his shoulder.

“Here take this.” he said. There was a egg in his hand.

“Umm why do you have an egg in your bag?” 

“Just take it! I am sure you haven’t had anything to eat yet.”

Jeongin, in the short period of twenty years of life, never got offered an egg from someone. Highly confused, he took the egg and thanked him softly, not sure what was the proper etiquette of receiving an egg, but the smile Felix gave him was kind of worth the small existential crisis.

The front door of the shop opened and a man with fluffy blonde hair stepped though. Jeongin was slapped with the beauty of the man but the frown on the others face looked really intimidating, he couldn’t help but flinch a little and step back behind Felix.

“Felix you are gonna disturb the neigh- Oh hello there you must be Jeongin!”

The blonde’s frown disappeared immediately when his eyes landed on Jeongin. His gaze softened considerably and the sudden change of behaviour almost sent Jeongin into a vertigo.

“Umm… Hello.” 

“Oh my god he is adorable.”

Jeongin felt like he was about the faint again.

“Jeongin this is Chan-hyung, we kind of talked about you yesterday that’s why he knows you.”

“Yeah Changbin and Hyunjin couldn’t stop talking about you!” the man named Chan smiled. “Have you eaten yet, we just made some soup.” 

Jeongin, who was about to thank him and reject the offer, couldn’t even open his mouth to answer before Felix said “Okay!” and entered the store right after Chan, meanwhile tugging on Jeongin’s sleeve.

That’s how he found himself with a small container of ramyun while Chan packed one other for Felix.

*********

“I can’t believe we go to the same University.” Jeongin murmured. He and Felix were walking to the classes together with small packets in both their hands. It was a nice change to have company on his way. It had been a while since he had someone to talk to while walking to school. He felt very happy but didn’t want to seem overeager at the same time.

“I saw your hoodie when you walked through the shop yesterday, I wanted to ask you to walk together but kinda got shy.” Felix said with a giggle. How could he be honest like that, Jeongin had no clue. But he was glad one of them was. 

He looked at the pavement and stepped into the middle of the stones like he did whenever he felt shy around people. “I am glad you did eventually tho.” he murmured. 

He didn’t saw the expression Felix did but he heard more giggles coming from the other boy.

“Oh my god you are adorable.”

He was sure he was blushing by this point. He opted for keeping quiet till they arrived at school. They weren’t far anyway, which saved him from the awkward silence that would took place.

“We are here… It was really nice walking with you.” Felix pouted. He looked genuinely disappointed and Jeongin wanted to erase the expression from the other’s beautiful face.

“We can have lunch together if you want.” Oh god was that too forward?

Felix’s smile soothed the sudden anxiety he felt.

“Of course! Can I invite someone too? I really want to introduce you to my other roommate.” 

Wait, another roommate? Just how many of them were there?

“Sure.” he said, but it sounded more like a question, regardless Felix didn’t seem affected by the tone.

“Don’t forget to eat your egg, we wouldn’t want you to faint again.” he laughed and ruffled Jeongin’s hair affectionately. It was gentler than Changbin’s touch but still his insides tingled with the show of closeness.

“Oh right, give me our number, It would be easier for us to communicate.”

And that’s how he ended up with Felix’s number on his phone. Along with Hyunjin and Changbin’s since Felix was all too kind to help him.

“You are our friend after all, they won’t mind.”

He was a friend. He smiled. They were friends.

It felt both amazing and upsetting at the same time. It confused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/park-sseonghwa)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what is not betaed?  
> Yes you guessed right.  
> This chapter.  
> This chapter is as long as the fic itself. I never stop surprising myself.

"Hey Jeongin!" Felix called across the hall. Jeongin had just left his class when he saw Felix waving at him enthusiastically. There was a boy next to him. Soft looking brown hair and cute features. He must be the person Felix mentioned, he thought. 

The boy was wearing a soft white oversized sweater with black pants. He didn't look at Jeongin directly but acknowledged him when he arrived next to them. He looked a little shy.

"This is Seungmin, he is the roommate I talked about!" 

"Hello." Jeongin tried to smile "I am Jeongin."

"Yeah I know." Seungmin said, finally looking at Jeongin, straight in the eyes. To say Jeongin felt a little intimidated would be an understatement. 

"The guys always talk about you." He continued as he looked up and down at Jeongin, bluntly checking him out but his sweet smile didn't have the same deviousness as his eyes "It is nice to finally meet you." 

"Y-yeah." Jeongin managed to say back. Maybe the other was not as shy as he thought he was.

"Let's go then." Felix said as excited as before. Probably clueless between the weird tension between him Seungmin. 

"Okay." Seungmin said, not once looking away from Jeongin's eyes. Like a cat trying to win dominance over the other. Jeongin tried not to shiver but admitted defeat, looking away. 

"Yeah let's go." 

*********

They found a small table just under a tree outside the cafeteria. It was not much lively outside since it was colder today, there were some people sitting on the tables but most of them were still empty. They wore their jackets and it worked wonders for the cool breeze. Seungmin was in the cafeteria getting something. Jeongin, who had already ate his ramyun didn't feel as hungry. Felix meanwhile pulled out his own ramyun.

"Felix aren't they soggy by now?" He asked

Felix just shrugged "It's ok I'm used to it." 

Someone suddenly sat right next to him and Jeongin yelped, startled and did his best to not fell off the bank. Seungmin just grinned at him mischievously and scooted closer to him, their sides flush together.

"Seungmin be kind to Jeongin." Felix said, he tried to not look too serious but his voice gave it away, a lower pitch then usual. Seungmin didn't look affected, just grinned back at Felix too.

"Let's ask out Innie then. Innie do you want me to sit somewhere else?" He asked like he knew already what the answer was. Jeongin didn't know what to say, his mind was still stuck at the nickname and the warmth Seungmin radiated from his side. He didn't want him to go away to be honest. He missed the skinship even if he didn't want to admit. Living alone had its cons and this one was one of them. He wanted attention sometimes, he craved it even if he was really shy and didn't indicate the touches first. These people; Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin. They pulled the needy side of him that was hidden behind his loneliness and ripped it right out. Jeongin was scared how easily he gave in, wondered if he looked desperate to them. 

"Innie?" Seungmin asked, his smile disappearing a little, looking concerned for the first time since they have met. Jeongin tried to smile reassuringly and hoped that he got better at it in this past week.

"It's okay Seungmin I don't mind."

The smile returned to Seungmin's face full force and he wiggled a little, his happiness apparent in his actions. He pulled a single apple from his backpack and started munching on it.

"Won't you be hungry with just that?" Felix said, a single brow up, questioning.

"I am on a diet Felix it's okay" Seungmin said and took another bite, chewing it slowly as if showing Felix that indeed it was ok.

"Did you ask Chan hyung about it."

Jeongin heard Seungmin exhale loudly next to him and his body tense up.

"I don't need his permission for every little thing I do Felix." He said as sweetly as when he first met Jeongin. Maybe it was his way to show his point or make an impression on the person in front of him, Jeongin thought. Regardless, the tension that grew between the two roommates made him a little uncomfortable, like he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Let's talk about it later." Felix said, thankfully. Maybe he had seen Jeongin's troubled expression, he didn't know. He turned his attention to Jeongin after closing the conversation.

"So Jeongin, how was your day?"

"Uh It was fine, but maths was really boring, felt like I lost my soul for a moment."

They idly chatted, Jeongin conscious of the boy next to him and Felix's gaze directed at him, both parties focuses on him as they asked more questions about his lessons, his hobbies.

They made Jeongin feel special. 

Wait that was a song wasn't it?

****

The walk back home was quiet but comfortable.

Clouds thickened as the day moved on. Their surrounding were dim since the sun was hidden behind the pretty gray clouds. The weather was a bit cooler too but Jeongin loved it, he prefered them over warm days. He gave his jacket to Seungmin when he saw him shiver a little from his peripheral vision. The boy thanked him with the cutest smile and immediately he felt his insides warm up, much warmer then his jacket kept him .

Felix scolded Seungmin a little about how he didn't bring his own jacket but throughout the day he learned he didn't need to worry about the two’s bickering. They had small quarrels all the time but it was apparent they were all out of love, if the small, hidden smiles were any indication. They were so wholesome, Jeongin knew he was a new acquaintance to them but they never left him out, if better, they doted on him. Jeongin never felt this spoiled since he was a little kid. 

The small shop came into view and Jeongin saw the outside tables filled with people and felt really happy that their business were good. He saw some elder ladies and families he knew from around, they arrived and Chan greeted them when he spotted the three while serving soup and rice to a table.

"Hey guys! Jisung just came and made some fresh soup he learned from YouTube. I think it's another country’s recipe?" He smiled as charming as Jeongin remembered from the morning, if not better with the green apron he wore over a white shirt. 

"Jeongin do you want to stay for dinner?" Felix asked. Seungmin and Chan looked at him too, smiling as if they really wanted him to say yes. They probably did.

"You are feeding me way too much I feel bad. Can I at least pay for it this time?"

They looked scandalised, like Jeongin just said something extremely offending. Felix even put his hand on his chest. They looked like a meme from internet but their reaction left him speechless.

"Of course not! We love to have you here. Don't even think about paying for anything." Chan said. He smiled, his eyes closing a little. Jeongin couldn't help but sigh in relief when they all broke into smiles, Jeongin just smiled back. Not all convinced but he would just play along this time.

It was darker outside when they entered the shop. The lights were on and there were some customers inside too. There was a person Jeongin haven't seen before behind the counter. Pouring an orange colored soup that smelled divine into bowls. He had chubby cheeks and dark hair. He was also wearing the same apron as Chan and was murmuring under his breath, singing something Jeongin couldn't recognise. 

The bell on the door took his attention and he smiled when he saw Felix and Seungmin enter the shop, but his smile fell a little when he spotted Jeongin behind them.

"Jisung what's that?" Seungmin dashed forward excitedly. The boy named Jisung teared his gaze away from Jeongin and smiled at Seungmin warmly. The change of expression didn't escape Jeongin.

"I saw a new recipe on YouTube. This one is made with red lentil and some tomato! I think customers loved it." He explained sweetly. His love for cooking showed from his excited gestures and hurried voice. 

"Can we get three bowls of it and some rice?" Felix said.

"In the country this dish is from usually eat bread with it so we have some bread. We are out of rice right now too, lunch time was pretty hectic today." Jisung said and poured more soup into the bowls and gave them a small basket of bread. Felix put them on a tray as he was given.

"Jisung this is Jeongin by the way, the boy we told you at home yesterday." Seungmin said, he was still laying on the glass counter, looking at Jisung with shining eyes. 

"Oh I see…" he didn't look much thrilled with the introduction. "I am Jisung." He said as if everyone around him haven't already told his name numerous times.

"Nice to meet you." He said. He felt a little bad with the boy’s answer but he knew better then to affect his and everyone's mood over it. Still his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"We are gonna sit now, join us when you have a break." Seungmin said and they moved towards the back room Changbin carried Jeongin into when he had fainted. They opened the door and sat on the couch, meanwhile Felix sat on the small table in the room.

They talked about their day and Jeongin felt happy when Seungmin ate his food unlike at lunch. It was so cozy inside with the occasional chatter and the warmth of the soup. The soup was unlike anything he tasted before. It was less watery and full of spice with something distinctly foreign. He put some bread in it and understood why people ate it with bread. He couldn't help but let out a small moan at how delicious it was, clueless at the two pair of eyes looking at him, shocked.

"I take it as a ‘I love it’ then." Felix said, Jeongin just hummed and he took another bite from the bread. His smile so huge as he chewed slowly.

Felix and Seungmin almost died at his cuteness that moment, but Jeongin knew none of that. He was too into the soup.

When his meal finished, he wanted another bowl but he couldn't ask them. They gave him so much already. He thanked them and put the now empty bowl on the tray.

"Make sure to say Jisung you loved it! He loves it when people compliment his cooking!" Seungmin said. Jeongin nodded and waited for them to finish their food.

Chan came in with another bowl while they ate, he sat next to Jeongin on the couch and started eating after greeting everyone. 

"Isn't Jisung supposed to have a break now?" Seungmin asked. 

"He told me he would stay for a bit and would look after the tables while I had mine." Chan shrugged and glanced briefly at Felix, a silent conversation going on between them. Jeongin felt like a stranger again.

"I see." Seungmin just said and took another spoonful of soup. Just as he did Chan turned towards him. They were sitting very close to each other since the couch was not that big so their faces were really close. Jeongin kind of regretted turning towards him when he saw the other do the same, now he was stuck with his eyes on Chan’s, unable to look anywhere else. Chan's whole being screamed attention, demanded it. Who was Jeongin, a mere soul, to disobey.

"So Jeongin, what are you studying at university?" He asked him. His tone was soft, like he was talking to a scared kid. Jeongin was really just that, wasn't he? A scared kid with so many people close to each other in one room.

"I study marketing.” Jeongin said.

Seungmin groaned next to him.

“That sounds extremely boring. Like a major you study because your family wanted you to.”

“Seungmin be nice.” Chan said lowly. The same tone he used in the morning to Felix. He looked intimidating whenever he did that. And a little hot, Jeongin couldn’t help but admit.

“It’s okay, he is not wrong.” Jeongin said with a sad smile on his lips. “Actually it's an amazing spot on.”

“There is nothing wrong with studying something because of that but I must ask Jeongin…” Chan said, his eyes wandering to the smile on his lips momentarily before moving up to his eyes again. “Are you happy studying it?”

Was he happy? Well, that was a question he didn’t have an answer for.

He never had problems with studying marketing. He was good at maths and economics even if they made his life a living hell time to time. He had English and Korean classes too but they were okay, not something that made Jeongin hate life. He had a hard time in his exam weeks but they were normal. It was university after all.

But he wasn't, particularly happy per se. He just moved along with it. He didn't have any dreams nor had any achievements in mind. It was just about finding a job with a decent income and live on. He could always think about what his likings was later.

It was always later.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. That was the best he could to at the sudden question. He really haven't thought about it much, just moved along with the flow.

Chan looked down with an understanding smile and nodded. "I see.” he said and focused on his meal but he looked lost in thought. Thanks to him, Jeongin was also in his own head now. Thinking about Chan's words, was he happy? Was this what he wanted to do? He didn't have any answers and it became frustrating as time passed. Luckily Seungmin and Felix put their bowls on the tray, getting his attention back to the present.

"Let's go and help Jisung." Seungmin said and took the tray, they wished Chan a good meal and got out of the room, Jisung was out serving a table so they put the trays back on the counter and Felix took some payments from the customers. The sky was already dark, probably it was already later in the evening. Jeongin really had to finish up his assignments today if he didn't want to procrastinate anymore. 

Jisung returned then, carrying more empty plates and avoided looking at Jeongin when he moved around him and into the counter. 

"The meal was lovely, thank you so much." He said to Jisung. The other just nodded in acknowledgement and for the first time smiled at Jeongin directly. He thanked Jeongin and put the plates back, Felix helping him when it was apparent the plates were too much for only him to clean up.

"I should go now, I have an assignment to do." Jeongin finally said, taking the attention of the two people out of three. “Thanks for the meal and everything, it was fun.” Felix and Seungmin looked a little sad but still accompanied him to the door and hugged him at the same time. 

"See you tomorrow Innie." Seungmin murmured into the hug and ruffled Jeongin's hair a little. Jeongin giggled with all the attention.

"No stop it." He said while giggling, trying to escape the hand that messed up his hair but he didn't tried much. He cherished all the little act of affection, he just wouldn't admit it out loud. “Say hi to the others for me too.”

They let him go after staying like that for a moment. He said goodbyes to Jisung and Chan as well before leaving. His walk home was a pleasant one, his mind full of the memories from today. Only a few bugged him, those ones being the new person he had met, Jisung.

Jisung seemed like a good person, he had this reserved attitude just to Jeongin. He hoped it wasn't because the other didn't like him. All the others were very outgoing and nice towards him so maybe that's why he delved on this more and overthought. Maybe they would get used to each other as time passed. 

He opened the door to his small house, putting his jacket on the clothing tree next to the hall and put his shoes on the shoe rack. The living room was full of papers and cluster of books. He winced a little, he really needed to clean up the house this weekend. He just did his usual routine today, a small shower and self care before he sat down on his desk and opened his computer. He was still full from the soup so he brushed his teeth as well, he wouldn’t be eating the rest of the day.

“Do you consider yourself an early adopter when it comes to trying new products… ugh.” he groaned. It was another business assignment which their professor wanted weekly. This one luckily requested only three hundred words. He could just finish the draft then study the math material he took notes of today. He was glad his new social life didn’t affect his studies. In contrast, it refreshed him and pushed him to try harder. The negative side of him said it was a little early to decide on that, but he pushed those thought behind, he didn’t need to make it harder for himself.

He started typing words, his mind on Jisung who wouldn’t talk to him when they met. His new friends were amazing but some were maybe a little harder to get used to. He just hoped the other would like him eventually. 

That night he dreamt he and everyone from Duk Duk Duk was in a pool, aside from Jisung. Suddenly the water started to boil and he saw a giant spoon nearing them, a person with full cheeks holding it.

He couldn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soup is called Ezogelin which is from my country. I was hungry when I was writing that part.   
> [My Tumblr](www.park-sseonghwa.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember this fic is rated M...  
> Sometimes I think...

The three boys were sitting on the table that became their usual spot for the past week. Jeongin's meals now consisted of different kind of soups that Felix brought him along with other things he usually packed for himself and the others. They had agreed when Jeongin almost cried that one day about them always taking care of him meanwhile Jeongin did almost nothing.

They were at the store that day, this time Changbin and Hyunjin were there as well. Hyunjin who usually had tendencies of being the least serious person in the group of roommates almost had a heart attack when he saw tears that threatened to fall on Jeongin's cheeks. Changbin immediately sat next to him, forgetting the soup that was on the stove meanwhile Felix and Seungmin started rambling about how they didn't intend on making Jeongin feel like that, that Jeongin could too bring them food if he wanted to.

Their day ended up with soup on almost every surface of the counter because they forgot it for so long on the stove and it boiled to the degree when that it spilt out violently.

Today's soup was made by Changbin, Felix told them. Something that was spicy with meat broth and several vegetables because winter was coming and he didn't want his roommates (and Jeongin) to get sick. It was sweet of him. Almost everyone made fun of Changbin and loved to frustrate him with words that had no actual malice behind them. Jeongin saw the appeal but couldn't bring himself to join them. He adored Changbin so much that he didn't want to upset the other even if it came from a reason of humour.

"What did you bring Innie?" Seungmin said and leaned further into Jeongin's space, peering at the content in Jeongin's hand.

"Nothing special, just some rice today." he shrugged, now immune to the closeness of the other, well, almost. He was still learning.

They ate in peace, now talking about not only their lessons but about music, anime, almost everything they enjoyed either together or personally. If someone told Jeongin some weeks ago that he would find people that he could talk without feeling awkward he would have scoffed and leave, thinking the person was joking. Now, he was here with things and interactions old Jeongin would think only would happen in his dreams. He was still shy and awkward, don't get him wrong, but these guys made him blend in like the broth and spice they always mixed to make the most delicious dishes.

And the soup metaphors... They were like the side-effects of this companionship. Nothing Jeongin couldn't handle.

Lunch went on peacefully and before they knew, it was over. Both of them leaving to their classes, with the promise of meeting outside the campus at the end of the day.

*****

"Do you think roses are cannibals?"

They were walking home after their boring day at university. Seungmin was hugging Jeongin's arm, talking about his friends from his lessons and how one of them tried to flirt with another exchange student but fail miserably. Felix was quiet through the way, his brows knitted indicating that he was lost in thought.

"What?" Seungmin and Jeongin asked in unison.

"You know, roses, the weird spiked plants that try to kill their siblings when you don't look after them properly." Felix looked troubled, in a cute way, but still troubled.

"I don't think flowers partake in chemoheterotroph consumption Felix." Seungmin said.

Jeongin was getting more confused "Chemo- what?"

"You know when organisms like us and others in the animal domain eating things to take the carbon intake they need for their homeostasis and nourishment." Seungmin stated like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world

"I am a business major Seungmin I have almost no idea what half of those are."

Felix let out a frustrated sound out of the blue, once again taking their attention.

"Why would they try and kill each other when they can just live on together. Even Minho Hyung and Seungmin can share a room without one of them dying so how can't those plants?"

"Wait who is Minho?"

"What does it have to do with me and Minho Hyung?"

"Enough!" Felix said with a compound voice, holding his hand up dramatically and closing his eyes. "This conversation is over, I need a moment for myself."

Seungmin shrugged and just squished his cheek onto Jeongin's shoulder, humming a song that was unfamiliar to his ears. Jeongin meanwhile, was debating on if he should further question them about the person named Minho. He decided against it in the end, he didn't want to seem nosey.

"Innie will you come to the shop today?" Seungmin asked. It was Thursday, Jeongin from past experiences knew Jisung would be there too. He wanted to go but he was exhausted today. The lessons had been hard on him and his mark from the last exam hadn't turned out as he expected. It made him emotionally fatigued. Jeongin didn't want to force himself and see the other boy who made it harder for him to visit Duk Duk Duk with others.

The past week wasn't kind on him when it came to Jisung and his relationship. Whenever the other boy was around he either avoided Jeongin or just went elsewhere when he tried to talk to the other. He didn't want to give up on Jisung. He had seen him interact with his other roommates and how he got along with them and laughed along with them. Today was not the day to try harder, some sleep and a little bit of ice cream would be better before he did his assignment for the week and studied.

"I will pass today, sorry." he answered with a thin voice. He tried to seem casual about it but Seungmin's peering eyes made him feel like the boy saw right through his act.

"You are hiding something." he whispered and leaned further into Jeongin's space. Jeongin craned his neck back to give them space but Seungmin followed. Jeongin's nonchalant facade crumbled when their faces were nothing but a few inches apart. Seungmin's breath fell onto his lips and those brown piercing eyes bewitched him, he couldn't avert his eyes.

"What are you hiding it, don't you trust us?" Jeongin heard the sadness beneath his cold voice. He opened and closed his mouth several times, speechless and very much shocked.

Seungmin was gone before Jeongin realised. The boy yelped and stumbled back. Felix was holding his collar, probably pulling him away from the poor, scared Jeongin. His face showed pure disapproval when he released the cloth of Seungmin's shirt and clicked his tongue.

"You are not a kid but still manage to act like one." he said with that low voice.

"But something's troubling him!"

"Do you think he would tell you when you frighten him like that? Look how uncomfortable you made him."

Jeongin was dumbstruck while they fought, his face still warm with Seungmin's breath which smelled like the apples he always ate at lunch, even if he and Felix tried to feed him other things. His heart hammered in his chest, it felt uncomfortable because he was both intimidated and and a little bubbly. Seungmin was so close to him, if Jeongin had leant a little further they would have easily kissed.

Oh god, he felt like dying.

"I- I'm so sorry." he spoke in a brittle voice. His chest squeezed painfully from both shame of being found out and from them being near just a minute ago.

Seungmin didn't look at him in the eye, he looked angry when he glared daggers into the stone path, Felix seemed apologetic and caught in the middle.

"Why are you sorry Jeongin? It should be us that feel sorry. We can always meet up later." he smiled sadly at Jeongin "I guess we will see you tomorrow?"

Jeongin walked fast like he hadn't in his life before, quickly going home and slumping down right as he got inside. He didn't feel like studying anymore, sleep seemed more appealing.

From the short period of knowing the others, he had learnt quickly Seungmin tended to be really impulsive and sometimes cold and offending. He hadn't acted like that towards Jeongin, until today. Usually choosing others as his victims. Maybe Jeongin was too used the other's doting on him because Seungmin's sudden anger towards him had shaken Jeongin up considerably.

He let his guards down, once again, which led his heart to break. Probably momentarily, Jeongin was just being dramatic right now because he was sad.

He got up from the couch, marching towards his bathroom. He would take a quick shower then rest. If he felt better, he would study but if he didn't, he wouldn't. Easy.  
_

It wasn't easy.

He was still thinking too much about it. After having a small incident in the bathroom where his mind drifted to the highlights of his day, he felt dirtier. Now he was on his couch once again, eating his ice cream that he planned to eat as comfort food while he hugged a blanket around himself. He had opened his favourite anime from his laptop which he watched whenever he felt down. He was laughing at a certain scene when he heard a click coming towards his window. He glanced at it briefly but quickly dismissed and continued watching the show, shoving one more spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Another sound followed not much after, louder this time. Jeongin frowned but didn't look up from the screen. It was probably hailing or something similar. Maybe even some crows that wanted to mess up his night further.

He wasn't expecting the loud crash that ringed into the room. He shrieked and got away from the couch quickly, falling onto the floor with a harsh thud.

He saw a spoon, a soup spoon, laying on his parquets with broken shards of glass around it. The broken glass was spread around the living room. Even some had landed on the couch.

Jeongin's breath stuttered and his frame was trembling with terror when he heard a familiar voice coming down the apartment.

"Oh my god, Jeongin I am so sorry what the fuck? No sir please don't call the police. No, I am a friend of a resident here. What? Please no, NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But then I forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. I am planning stuff for the other chapters and this one is like a bridge chap? Anyway, yeah. I am not super satisfied with this chapter but I will do better in the next one!

"I am so sorry Jeongin I promise I will pay for the window."

Jeongin sat on his couch as he watched a hastily moving Hyunjin clean the shards of broken glass around the living room. They were both wearing their jackets because the cold came in from the window that was now, broken. Jeongin just sighed, his fatigue and the cold weather made him numb to the bizarre situation he was in. 

"I can help you clean the room, we will finish faster."

"No!" Hyunjin's voice ringed in the room. He looked offended by the suggestion "I broke it so I clean it!"

Jeongin shrugged and laid down with his face towards Hyunjin. He took his blanket and hugged it tighter around himself. Hyunjin moved side to side, tediously picking every small shard with the broom Jeongin had given him. They couldn't use a vacuum cleaner because it was late at night and the last thing Jeongin wanted to do was to disturb his neighbours further.

He laughed again when he remembered what had happened before Hyunjin and he returned to his apartment. How the doorman was holding a terrorised Hyunjin by the arm while trying to dial the police with his other hand. The old lady that lived on the first floor was also scolding Hyunjin, yelling at him about how dumb he was, how he could have hurt people and so on. If Jeongin hadn't saved him, he most probably would be in custody right now. 

"I know I am supposed to be angry at you but I can't." he continued laughing, he sounded a little hysterical "It was so dumb."

Hyunjin was sulking as he listened Jeongin laugh at his actions. He said nothing and swiped the last shards off before going to the kitchen to deposit them into the small trashbin Jeongin had shown him. 

"I am done, can we talk now?" Hyunjin said and stood in front of Jeongin, waiting for his approval before he did anything further.

"Okay." he simply answered and scooted away a little to open up space for Hyunjin to sit. "I was wondering what was this important to broke a window and scare a whole apartment." his voice was sarcastic but the amused grin on his face probably soothed Hyunjin because after that he quickly sat down on the other side of the couch. Jeongin got up when he saw how troubled Hyunjin looked, he couldn't lay down when his friend was obviously having a hard time expressing his thoughts.

"Its okay Hyunjin don't look at me like that." he quietly said, he didn't know what to do to comfort Hyunjin, would it be okay if he touched him? Maybe pat his shoulder or hold his hand? He reached out to Hyunjin, not knowing what he would do when he finally touched the other. Hyunjin beat him up to it by quickly catching his hand midway and holding it between his own, warmer ones.

"Felix told us about what happened today." he said, his voice was also quiet, "He said something was troubling you and Seungmin made it worse, which is a usual thing he does, believe me. But you don't know him as we do and it's not fair to you."

Jeongin didn't say anything, there was nothing to add anyway. He unconsciously gripped Hyunjin's hand a little tighter.

"Chan didn't want me to visit you but I couldn't help it. I feel bad when you guys feel bad, even if I usually end up making a bigger mess."

"Don't say that!" Jeongin intervened. He couldn't stand when Hyunjin spoke lowly of himself. 

"It's okay I know you are not angry." Hyunjin gave him a sad smile. "I just want to know what's troubling you. I promise it will stay between us."

Jeongin debated on if he should tell Hyunjin about it or not. The other looked at him with eyes oh so expectant and held his hands so tenderly Jeongin decided on letting go. He trusted Hyunjin.

"It is about Jisung." he whispered. He doubted that he other have heard him but when Hyunjin's eyes widened Jeongin was sure he did.

"What about Jisung, did he say something to you?"

"It's not that... It's just he seems so cold towards me. Whenever I came to shop to see you guys he avoids me and doesn't talk to me even if he talks with you guys all the time!" he tried to explain himself, "I feel like he dislikes me so today I didn't want to come to Duk Duk Duk because I knew he would be there. I don't want to make him feel awkward with my presence."

Hyunjin stayed awfully quiet for a while. They just looked down at their intertwined hands and the silence started to make Jeongin antsy. He squirmed a little from where he sat but stayed quiet because he could literally hear the gears turning in Hyunjin's head from where he was.

"So you think Jisung dislikes you."

"Yes."

"You didn't visit us because you didn't want to make him feel awkward."

"Umm yes, that's what I just said."

They looked at each other for a short moment. Before he knew, Jeongin felt a hit at the side of his head. He was about to hiss but it quickly turned into a yelp when Hyunjin's arms held him and pulled him near.

"You are so stupid oh my god."

"You broke my window with a spo-"

Hyunjin hugged him, muffling the rest of his sentence into the other's shoulder. Jeongin struggled a bit, just for the sake of it. It wasn't long until he just gave up and rested his head on Hyunjin's thin shoulder. Hyunjin's head rested on his "Is it okay?"

Jeongin just nodded, trying not to inhale the other's scent in. The usual smell of the spices wasn't there this time, the fresh scent of lavender took its place which made Jeongin's head dizzy. 

"It's not that he doesn't like you." he said, his voice silvery to Jeongin's ears. "He is just really shy around people. I think he grew to like you, you are his favourite topic these days. He always grins stupidly when you compliment his soups, you make his days when you visit us."

Jeongin listened but couldn't believe his ears at what Hyunjin was telling him. Him? Jisung's favourite topic? The same boy who took the heels when he spotted Jeongin outside and disappeared inside the shop?

Sounds fake but, okay.

Hyunjin broke the silence and released Jeongin. Even if he saw Jeongin lean back into the warmth unconsciously, he didn't mention it. He held his shoulders instead and looked right into his eyes.

"You don't believe me." his eyes shined with something other than sadness, which Jeongin first thought he would express.

He looked... determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what goes on in Hyunjin's head...  
> This is like the surface of the story oh god I have so many things in mind but I can't write this further than 3k... Do you guys want longer chapters? It can take longer to update but I will do it if you want it! 
> 
> Come yell at me at my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/park-sseonghwa)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel it? Something is getting closer.  
> Also fun fact, I am not native and this is not beta'd so if you see any mistakes please dm me from [my Tumblr](https://park-sseonghwa.tumblr.com) or mention me at [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelktea)

The next day Jeongin found Seungmin waiting on their usual spot, all by himself.

The other boy looked troubled, he was nervously playing with the paws of his oversized sweater, the boxes of lunch were on the ground next to him, but there were three of them, Jeongin noticed from afar, so Felix would be joining them.

Jeongin was not stupid, he knew why Seungmin was waiting there alone, why he looked like he would combust with the nervousness. He was going to apologise. Maybe sincerely, maybe with the persuasion of the others. Jeongin wasn’t thinking about those, his main question was if he wanted to approach the other. The tension in him was slowly building. What would he say? He didn’t want to sound easy but the moment Seungmin apologised Jeongin knew he would be forgiving him in no time. 

He debated on moving on or returning home, maybe waiting until Seungmin gave up and went to school. The second option was out of the question, yes he was scared and he was shy but if there was a thing that he wasn’t, it was being cruel.

Seungmin’s head snapped when he heard the steps coming towards him, his lips curled into a small smile, almost timid. A first he has seen on Seungmin, Jeongin tried to memorise it since it was probably a rare scene.

“Good morning Innie.” he chirped, his smile grew into something sweeter. It was cute but it creeped Jeongin out. 

“Good morning Seungmin, where’s Felix.”

“He went on early today… Said we needed to talk it out or he would put eggs in my shoes when I was asleep.”

Straight to the point, at least they didn’t have to endure some awkward small talk.

“I see.” he mumbled, how cool of him, great. But what else would he say? 

Seungmin sighed, in a dramatic way and closed his eyes.

“Iamsorry”

“Excuse me?”

Seungmin opened his eyes and walked over to Jeongin, holding his shoulder in an iron-like grip which made Jeongin yelp and attempt to get away. He couldn’t, Seungmin’s grip was strong and he started shaking him back and forth.

“I said I am sorry! I am sorry I shouldn’t have yelled at you it was shitty of me and I offer you my deepest apologies.”

When he released Jeongin they almost collided with how harsh he was shaking Jeongin. Jeongin found his balance in the last moment, he was shaken up both from the physical treatment and the words. It sounded more like Seungmin had scolded him than he apologised.

“Uhh…” What was he supposed to say?

Seungmin was looking at him earnestly like he expected Jeongin to say more. He had probably got out from his comfort zone when he apologised to him if his actions and worried looks were any indications. The least Jeongin could do was being honest with Seungmin and step out from his comfort zone as his friend did. 

“Well, it’s true that I was upset.” Seungmin’s face immediately fell and Jeongin continued hastily “But you apologised! Your words mean a lot to me so thank you.”

“So you forgive me?”

“Hmm…” Jeongin tried to look thoughtful for a moment, scratching his chin as he glanced upwards with squinted eyes. “Depends. What soup did you guys bring today?”

Seungmin beamed. 

“Thought you would never ask!”

-

His and Seungmin’s problem was solved. They just had to wait for time to wipe away the occasional awkwardness and other things but the base of the incident was now gone.

Jeongin was glad yet his and Hyunjin’s conversation from yesterday kept bugging him. He knew the other was sincere when he had told him he would keep it as a secret. But Hyunjin had this look of a cartoon character villain which he couldn’t hide properly. 

What was he planning?

Jeongin was afraid.

“Jeongin why aren’t you eating?” Felix nudged his side, they were sitting under a tree today because all the tables were full. Whenever the weather became somewhat decent and the sun peeked through the thick clouds, there would be an influx of students in the courtyard.

“Yeah sorry, just lost in thought.”

He took a spoonful of soup, it was a one with yoghurt. From what Felix told it was served cold and usually made in summer but Jisung wanted to try it out regardless. Apparently, he favoured a certain country's recipes these days.

“Oh, by the way, you still haven’t met Minho did you?” Felix said casually as he stirred his soup, eyes on the container yet attention on Jeongin. Minho… Jeongin had heard that name before. They were probably the roommate he hadn’t met yet.

“Of course he didn’t, Minho hyung left the day we moved here for the competition.” Seungmin said matter of fact. He sounded a little irritated but in a playful way. 

“I heard you guys talk about him. What competition did he leave for?” 

Seungmin opened his mouth to answer but Felix immediately stopped him, hitting Seungmin’s side and causing the other to shriek and almost spill his food.

“Felix!”

“Don’t tell him, let it be a surprise!” Felix grinned mischievously. These past days were hectic, Jeongin wondered if he could handle another surprise.

“When will he come back?”

“We don’t know.” Felix shrugged.

Jeongin furrowed his brows and checked on Felix to see if the other was joking, but saw nothing.

“Don’t you know when the competition ends.”

“No we do. But Minho hyung loves to take his time on his trips.” 

“Whatever, let’s eat, there isn’t much left until the lessons start.” with that, Seungmin took the container and drank the rest of the soup right from it. Jeongin hurried a little too. It was business class and he didn’t want to be late.

-

Bussiness always made Jeongin wonder if this was the right major for him.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate it, but his conversation with Chan made him realise that he didn't love it either. He was not happy nor sad. Days were duller before, lacking excitement or any events. But, the day Changbin approached him changed everything. He still wasn't enjoying his major but his days were better, he woke up with excitement. He anticipated the moment he would meet with Felix and Seungmin, wondered which new soup they had prepared for the day, if Hyunjin and Changbin would come to the store or would it just be Chan and Jisung...

All the possibilities eased his negativeness, made him somewhat okay with the classes he had to bear in order to graduate.

Jisung was cold to him still and maybe he couldn't get along with all of them. That was okay. He was grateful for what he had gathered so far.

-

"Hey, Jeongin."

The three of them turned towards the voice that came out of nowhere. Their classes had just ended and they slowly made their way home. They were almost halfway through when they saw Hyunjin run to them with several packets in hand.

"You out for errands? Give us some of the packets, we can help." Felix took one from Hyunjin and Seungmin quickly took another. In the end, Jeongin and three of them walked slowly to Duk Duk Duk with their hands full of vegetables and fish.

"Come to the shop today!" Hyunjing suddenly blurted out, leaving Jeongin a little dumbfounded.

"Uhh..." he muttered intelligently and glanced at the three expectant faces. He didn't have the power to say no to these faces. 

"Sure."

They all smiled throughout the way thanks to Jeongin's answer but Hyujnjin's was a little different. He looked like the antagonists in the cartoons Jeongin used to watch as a kid.

"Why are you smiling like that Hyunjin?"

"What me?" Hyunjin pouted "I am just happy with your company."

Jeongin squinted his eyes and looked at Hyunjin carefully, he wanted to question him further but Seungmin appeared suddenly and hugged Jeongin's arm.

"Don't worry about him Innie, he is as dangerous as a kitten"

"Excuse you, I am extremely dangerous"

Felix shrieked a laugh next to them which made Hyunjin pout more.

"Sure you are baby." he cooed at Hyunjin ruffled Hyunjin's hair with his empty hand. They all laughed but it took Jeongin a moment to realise it.

Felix called Hyunjin baby. Not in a way that implied he was a baby but more like a baby in a... tender way? Or was it just Jeongin's imagination? 

If Jeongin looked out of it rest of their way, nobody said anything.

Chan helped them in when they reached the shop. It didn't take long to place the ingredients, even Jeongin helped them now. They had stopped babying him as much even if they still didn't let him do most of the work.

He felt more like one of them, he was sure the regulars thought he was part-timer here.

They moved back to the room and saw Jisung there, eating while he listened to some music. They sat around and chatted a little, Jisung was still a bit quiet but he was affected with Seungmin and Felix's energy as well which made him engage more in the conversation and smile occasionally.

Smiling suited Jisung. Jeongin wished Jisung would smile at him like that one day like he did at everyone else.

Jisung and Hyunjin left to work not much after, leaving the three with each other.

"Do you have work to do today Jeongin?" asked Felix. He was now lying on the couch with his feet on Jeongin's lap. Jeongin shook his head, he didn't have any, he could study if he went home but spending time outside was more appealing.

"Should we go somewhere? We always hang out here in the back." Seungmin got up to move towards the couch and sat on the arm set. 

"That sounds great actually, I could use some coffee right now."

"Yeah me too!" Felix said suddenly to which Seungmin immediately answered.

"No coffee for you."

"But I want to!"

"The last time you drank my coffee Changbin almost crashed into a wall with the car."

Felix whined and got his feet down from Jeongin's lap.

"Don't believe him Jeongin, he is exaggerating."

-

Seungmin wasn't exaggerating.

"Coffee."

They were sitting at a nearby park, well, Seungmin and Jeongin were sitting. Felix was running around.

"Coffee."

There was a playground across them, there weren't many children around but still, the ones present were looking at Felix funny and watching him rather than playing with each other.

"Coffee."

"Felix let the kids play you take too much space!" Seungmin yelled but Felix ignored as he slid from the slide one more time.

"Kiddos, join me in our time of youth and we shall have fun until we can't!"

"Oppa, is he crazy?" one little girl approached them with a teddy bear in her hands. She was looking a little shaken up, she was probably the girl on the swing that Felix pushed like a mad man.

"He just drank a little coffee, I am not sure anymore."

Jeongin, however, was having so much fun watching the chaos in front of him. Felix now played tag with the kids and mercilessly scooped one when he was tagged and started to spin around, resulting in a screech from the small boy and lots of laughs. 

"He is crazy." Jeongin said between laughs, "Oh my god you weren't joking."

Seungmin's eyes were solemn as he watched his roommate. 

"I never joke, I lost my soul the day these guys found me."

-

It took around an hour and a half for the caffeine leave Felix's system. He slumped down and laid on the grass as kids sat around him, equally tired.

"Never forget that kids, repeat after me. If someone hurts me I..."

"Put eggs in their bags!" yelled the kids, Felix smiled proudly.

"That's my kids, I shall leave now. Minjun don't pull girls hair okay? Only bad boys do that."

"Okay, Felix hyung." the small kid next to him said with sad eyes and nodded.

Jeongin and Seungmin approached them and waited for Felix to got up.

"Come on Felix we should help the other's to clean the place up."

Felix stood up, "Let's go. See you later kiddos" 

The kids watched Felix as if he was some deity with their small, sparkling eyes. Jeongin and Seungmin watched the scene dumbfounded before following Felix to the shop.

"The kids loved you." Jeongin said smiling. Felix grinned back.

"The key to kids is to remember they are just small humans. They aren't much different than Seungmin, to be honest, so I manage."

"What?" Seungmin turned abruptly to Felix but before he could say more Felix pointed ahead.

"Look Chan and Jisung are getting the tables!"

Jeongin saw Hyunjin move the tables and chairs in. They hurried to help them.

"Hey Jeongin, there isn't much left you can help Chan hyung inside if you want." Hyunjin greeted. 

And that's what Jeongin did with Seungmin's help. They put the tables into the backroom since after eight the shop was only open for take-outs and they served food inside, in order not to disturb the residents of the neighbourhood.

They wiped the tables and put the leftover foods in containers. Some would be taken home by Jisung who had already finished his shift meanwhile the ones with meat would be given to the animals outside. Jeongin absolutely adored their little system where nothing went to waste.

"Who is going to prepare the soups today?" Felix asked while he put the now clean bowls in the small cabinets under the counter.

"I will. If you promise to be good this time you can help me too." Chan said and tied his apron he got from the handle next to the sink. "That makes me think, Jeongin can you get me the spare pots from the backroom?" 

"Sure." Jeongin moved quickly, he opened the door and tried not to get stressed when he spotted Jisung sitting behind the table, writing something into a big, black-covered notebook. Jisung raised his head to see who got in the room and smiled awkwardly when he realised it was Jeongin.

"Sorry, I will just take the pots and leave."

Jisung just hummed as an answer and Jeongin moved swiftly to take the big steel pots from the back of the table. When he got to the door and tried to open it, the handle didn't budge.

He tried a second time and still, it didn't work.

"What's the matter?" The sound of Jeongin trying to force the handle down piqued Jisung's interest. He came to the door and tried to open it but he couldn't manage either.

"Hey, we are stuck inside!" Jisung yelled and banged the door. When the answer came, Jeongin understood what it was that was behind Hyunjin's sly smile.

"I know, we will take you out once you guys get used to each other."

That was the last thing they had heard from the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder when I will use this fic's mature aspect...  
> Let me now if you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, you remember the uni exam I was preparing for? Yeah :D Also non-beta-ed as always, sue me Q-Q

"Umm, maybe we should play an ask game or something." 

It had been half an hour into their forced lockdown and Jisung had just returned to his task, not even looking at Jeongin. Which left him sitting at the couch, idly searching on wikiHow how to get to know a person better.

There were so many things listed that Jeongin already knew or did and it was not helpful. Yes he paid attention to him, yes he tried to initiate conversation but still, it was so hard to get Jisung to talk to him.

"A what game?" Jisung questioned. Jeongin cheered from inside, finally, he got his attention!

"It is where we find a question sheet online and answer them one by one to get to know each other more." Jeongin saw Jisung's face scrunch up a little and hastily continued "But! We don't have to answer the ones we don't want to. It is just to have fun and get to know each other."

At Jeongin's words, Jisung calmed considerably and sighed, rising from the chair to move towards to the couch, where Jeongin was sitting.

"Well, we are stuck here anyway, I know Hyunjin won't open the door unless we don't play by his rules."

Jeongin beamed up at him when Jisung answered and sat down across him. He quickly opened the site where he found a bunch of questions.

-

"What is your favourite song at the moment?"

Jisung hummed, it was his turn to answer.

"Uhhh, there is this song Horizon from one of my friend's group." he mumbled. "They are not well known, you probably haven't heard of them before."

Excitement bubbled up in Jeongin. 

"Do you mean ATEEZ? Of course, I know them! Some of them study at my university!"

And with that, the biggest smile Jeongin has ever seen on Jisung's face slowly lit up like the morning sun at dawn. His cheeks looked extra squishy when his lips curled up, giving the most heartwarming vibes around him and right into Jeongin's anxious heart.

-

"What do you mean you don't like beans! Do you know how amazing they are in soups?" Jisung shrieked. 

"It is my preference! They are just small and taste weird okay? Don't judge me." Jeongin uttered out, with pouted lips and sad eyes. Not actually upset, to be honest, he was having so much fun.

"You should taste the soup I make with them, you would change your mind in an instant."

Jeongin sighed defeated and said a soft okay. He couldn't deny how good they were with soups, particularly Jisung himself was a professional.

"Okay, last question then... Oh, this one is a bit personal."

Jisung giggled a little, a little high on the excessive questioning and shrieking for the past hour. "Just say it we can pass it if we don't want to."

Jeongin just took in a breath, he felt kind of shy to ask this kind of question but Jisung was right, they could pass it if they wanted to.

"When is the last time you kissed someone?"

Jeongin looked at Jisung after he read it from his phone and found the latter staring right at him, hesitance apparent on his features.

"Well, this morning?" Jisung answered but it sounded more of a question than an answer. Jeongin tried his best not to act surprised but he was surprised nonetheless. He wanted to ask Jisung who it was, it has been a short while since he knew them but still, he hadn't heard anything related to dates or partners from them.

"What about you?" Jisung's voice took back Jeongin's attention, "You don't have to answer it."

Jeongin shook his head quickly "That's not it, I just... Never had the chance let's say."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that." Jisung shrugged, maybe a little awkwardly but his smile was genuine, "Come on then, next qu-"

Then they heard the door's lock click open and their eyes burned with the bright lights coming from the store.

"Oh god, they are here." Chan suddenly barged in with a sulking Hyunjin following behind him "Care to tell me why did you lock them in?" 

Jeongin and Jisung watched the two bicker, they slowly glanced at each other with small smiles on their faces. 

"It's okay hyung, I think he did the right thing." Jisung said, cutting Chan's scolding.

Hyunjin's eyes widened with the sudden positive feedback "See!" he pointed at the two boys sitting next to each other. "Look how chill they both are, I did nothing wrong!"

Chan looked between them and sighed in a defeated manner, with a hand he slowly pinched the bridge of his nose but said nothing more.

"Okay, now please let our cook go back to his work and Jeongin, I am sorry if Hyunjin made you uncomfortable." he smiled at them. "I will be back on the tables. Please behave, Hyunjin." 

With a last smile directed at Jeongin and a disapproving look at Hyunjin, Chan left the room with nothing more said. The three of them burst into giggles once the door closed but Jisung suddenly bashed forward to catch Hyunjin, however, the latter was faster. Jeongin did nothing but watch them play tag in the small room and if his heart fluttered with a sudden burst of adoration, he ignored it.

-

"I am sorry if I seemed cold towards you." Jisung told Jeongin as the night went on. Jeongin's attention was fully on him now, sitting on a nearby table with Seungmin and helping him with some of the papers he had for class. 

"It's okay." Jeongin told and hesitantly continued "Honestly I just assumed you didn't like me first, but now I know it is not the case."

Jisung was just a little held back and not everyone was as outgoing as Seungmin or Hyunjin was. It was okay, they both had their mistakes at first but they grew closer with the sudden plan of Hyunjin's.

"I see." is all Jisung said as he focused solely on the tomatos in front of him with a small pink hue on his cheeks.

"Just wait until he gets more comfortable around you." Seungmin whispered to Jeongin, he had an evil smile on his lips and Jeongin once again found himself a little scared of what was waiting for him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy with uni.. I still am maybe that's why I updated... This is kinda a bridge chap again, I have a surprise for chap 9, I wonder if anyone can guess what that is :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chap which is longer than 1k!!  
> Thank you so much for [my lovely friend](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/somebody-stole-my-username-again) for beta-ing this chapter for me!! QwQ

It had been a fine Saturday morning when Jeongin almost had a heart attack from the sudden noise of wheels screeching on asphalt.

One moment chirps from the birds and yells from kids playing in the nearby park filled the street, the other moment Jeongin saw a black Alpha Romeo coming towards them in a concerning speed.

The car suddenly made a drift and smoothly parked in front of the store in one move. Everything grew quiet, even Jisung and Seungmin were silent yet when Jeongin quickly glanced at them to see their reaction, he didn't see the same astonishment as himself felt. On the contrary, they looked like this was a usual thing.

The cars door opened and revealed a boy with brown hair and extremely pretty features. The boy had cold eyes and huge confidence surrounding his frame as he closed the door and made his way to their table. Jeongin tensed up when his eyes met with the strangers but couldn't break the eye contact even if he wanted to.

"Hyung welcome back." Jisung started but the boy just clicked his mouth and held out his hand towards them, finally looking away from Jeongin's eyes.

"Don't talk to me before I see my cats." he mumbled with a nonchalant voice "Give me the keys."

Jisung did as he was told and pouted as Seungmin snickered next to them. The boy took the keys and winked at Jisung before locking the door of the car without looking back and quickly left their side.

Jeongin wondered what the hell just happened.

-

After the one of a kind experience, Jeongin learned that drop-dead gorgeous yet scary stranger was the "Minho hyung" he had heard the name of many times in the past.

They haven't heard from the boy for a very long time. The car remained in front of the store like a decoration and received a lot of glances from passerby's and customers alike. Jeongin couldn't blame them, the last time he saw an Alpha Romeo he was in the capital and not in a petite neighbourhood like theirs.

"Do you like cats Jeongin?" Seungmin asked with a sweet smile that looked evil on his face.

"I do!" Jeongin answered honestly.

"Then you won't have issues with our Minho hyung." Jisung said behind the steam of a certain soup that smelled of mushrooms. "I wonder when he will return." Jeongin heard the pout on Jisung's voice and couldn't help but feel a bit of angry at Minho leaving them without a proper greeting.

The door opened not soon after and Hyunjin came in with Changbin following right behind him. They had huge smiles on their faces and Hyunjin looked exceptionally giddy if the small jump to his steps were any indication.

"We saw the car outside! Why didn't you guys told us he was here?" Hyunjin asked.

"Well, he went to see Soon-ie, Doong-ie and Dori. He didn't even say much other than asking for the keys." Seungmin shrugged. "I guess he felt nervous about how we took care of them."

Changbin scoffed but it didn't look angry "It has been like the tenth time he leaves them to us!"

"Shhh, Binnie baby I am sure he will come back once he gets his daily dose of cats." Hyujin said giggling.

"It's hyung for you, brat!"

And as usual, started the bickering that surrounded the four walls of the store as usual. It ended with Changbin sitting across Seungmin and Jeongin with a pout, mumbling "Felix would never." under his breath.

"I would what?" Felix asked as the door opened yet again. Chan and Felix entered into the store and Chan looked extra tired with some scratches on his forearms.

"Damn Chan, hasty schedule I guess?" Changbin said, ignoring Felix's question by fixing his gaze on the fresh scars on Chan's arms.

"Don't ignore me!" 

"Yeah it was, I am tired but I saw Minho's car so I feel better now." Chan answered with a smile in his voice.

"Why is nobody acknowledging me?" Felix sighed defeated and sat next to Jeongin and Seungmin.

"What happened to your arms?" Jeongin couldn't help but ask, they looked like they hurt even if they weren't much. It made him feel sad to see Chan hurt.

Everyone suddenly quieted down and Seungmin started giggling once again.

"Ah don't worry about it Jeongin." Chan answered, his smile never faltering "Just some small scratches from work."

Jeongin wanted to ask more but the forced smile on Chan's very awkward face stopped him. Maybe he fed cats or volunteered on a shelter, he would tell Jeongin if he wanted to.

"Well since Minho hyung is home, what about making his favourite soup for dinner?" Jisung said, he still looked kinda sad but his eyes shone with love and Jeongin knew right then he wasn't actually hurt.

Jeongin realised he still didn't know them as they knew each other.

"I will go get fresh mint!" Felix got up and Hyunjin followed right after him, Jeongin's heart warmed up at the sight.

"Jeongin would you like to join us at dinner?" Chan asked and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at him with expectant eyes and smiles. Jeongin felt his body heat up with attention and averted his gaze on his lap.

"S-sure." he managed to utter out and Seungmin suddenly hugged him and everyone started to aww at him. He could hear them call him adorable and cute but he mostly heard Seungmin cooing at him.

"This will be the best Minho welcoming dinner ever, I am sure of it!" Seungmin said as he finally released Jeongin from his tight hug. "Jeongin should help us with the preparation!"

"Oh no, I am not that good of a cook." Jeongin tried but Changbin quickly held his hand with excitement evident in his eyes.

"We will lead the way, come help me with the vegetables, it is the easier task anyway."

"What? That's not fair!" Seungmin suddenly said 

"Life is never fair." Changbin said and didn't wait for Seungmin to answer and took Jeongin behind the counter and gave him an apron before washing his hands.

"Pfft, okay edge lord." Jeongin saw Seungmin roll his eyes. He couldn't help but giggle at their antics. 

"Okay then, Seungmin and I will look out for tables then. Jisung I trust you with the broth." He ruffled Jisung's hair. They didn't have any customers so Chan went out to wait and Seungmin went to the back door to get a working apron for himself.

"Here Innie, peel these and let me know when you are done." Chan handed him plenty of carrots and a tool that Jeongin knew was for peeling them. He looked a little lost, not having used it before.

"Do you know how to use it?" Changbin asked, his voice much softer now as he looked at Jeongin's confused face. Jeongin nodded a little, embarrassed but Changbin didn't look like he cared, on the contrary, he just smiled and held Jeongin's hands with both of his. 

"Hold the carrot with one of your hands and." he slowly moved Jeongin's other hand and put the sharp edge at the middle of the carrot "with the other put it on the middle and just peel it like this." with a little pressure on Jeongin's hand, he helped him peel his first carrot.

"Always put it on the middle, when you get used to it you can put it a little higher." he smiled again and returned to his own task, leaving Jeongin a little flustered and warm faced. Mind hyper-focused on where Changbin's hold just have been and how his voice was like music as he slowly explained what Jeongin should do. The same tone he had whenever he checked on Jeongin or that time when he had fainted in front of the store.

Not wanting to seem suspicious he quickly started to peel the carrots. He either peeled too much or too little but he tried his best regardless and after he told Changbin he finished them Changbin ruffled his hair and told him he did well.

To say Jeongin was on the cloud nine wouldn't be an exaggeration.

Then he helped washing the vegetables and brought Jisung some herbs he wanted. Seungmin and Chan came to get some rice and soup to serve to some customers who came from time to time. After all the vegetables got washed, peeled and cut, Hyunjin and Felix came with some mint that smelled amazing.

"This, Jeongin, is the key ingredient." Jisung told him, holding a small bunch in his hands. "Minho-hyung loves mint, so we usually add them in some dishes as much as we can."

Jeongin listened to him as Jisung slowly cut the mints too, adding them in another pan with a small amount of some oil and other herbs Jeongin couldn't recognize. The smell immediately drifted through the whole restaurant and made Jeongin's mouth water.

Jisung telling him about them warmed his heart, seeing Jisung accepting him inside their group just made him happy. He almost felt like he was a part of their little group now, almost.

-

They closed the shop early at night, pushed together some tables and put down everything other than the soup they prepared for Minho's arrival.

There were many side dishes, kimchi, warm rice and even some bread on the table. Everyone was excitedly doing the rest of the tasks as Jeongin looked at the table with wonder in his eyes. He remembered the days where he used to eat with his family. 

"I will go get Minho then, he is not answering the calls I bet he fell asleep" Jisung huffed out and left not soon after. Jeongin felt nervous, the time to see the handsome boy again has finally come, he hoped that he wouldn't dislike Jeongin or give him the cold shoulder like Jisung first did. He really didn't feel like he could handle another emotional breakdown like that soon.

"They will be here soon, quick Felix hide!" Hyunjin whisper yelled next to Felix and Jeongin and the two left his side giggling, leaving Jeongin confused.

The two crouched down right next to the door, hidden by the tables that were outside of the window. Jeongin watched as Jeongin appeared with Minho around the street and the more they got closer the more agitated Jeongin became.

Right as the door opened Jeongin and Felix jumped from where they were hidden with screams, resulting in Jisung just screaming louder and smacking Hyunjin right on his head reflexively. However, Minho just started laughing and laughed more when he saw a now whining Hyunjin. He looked a little evil, almost like Seungmin but with a different vibe.

They continued to laugh but not much after everyone moved towards them one by one, hugging Minho all at the same time and causing a lot of complaints from the boy, Seungmin and Felix turned to Jeongin then, telling him to come to hug them too or he would become the next target.

Jeongin didn't think twice as he walked towards them and joined the big hug pile right in front of the door.

That night, they all sat around the table with Jeongin sitting between Seungmin (since he was literally manhandled by the latter to sit with him) and Hyunjin as Minho sat right across him. They ate and joked around, chatted and sometimes yelled at each other for some reason. Even the dinner was chaotic and Jeongin was a little overwhelmed, he felt... happy. He laughed hard when Felix and Seungmin fought over a sausage and Felix kept yelling "Stop touching my sausage" and when he did everyone stopped to glance at him with awe then started laughing themselves. 

Since he was still laughing along with them, Jeongin couldn't hear it when Minho turned to Chan with a smile on his face.

"You weren't kidding, he is indeed adorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question, who do you think would give Jeongin his first kiss? Just curious of what you guys think!! Also I will reveal where Minho had been in the next chapter!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelktea)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story before I entered University entrance exams. It is so funny to me that I now finished my first semester in University. Time moves on fast... I am so happy to finally publish this chapter, I love writing it so much! And this story got over 2k hits?! I am so grateful and happy! Thank you so much everyone for your love, it is what makes me going! 
> 
> [This chapter was beta'ed by the lovely Tokkitokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkitokki)

Jeongin knew bad days didn't last forever. He knew all the feelings that suffocated him would pass but as he looked at his screen and at all the assignments and the exams he would have in the next month, it looked so scary that Jeongin could feel his heart beat anxiously.

All the time he spent with his new friends made him forget his responsibilities and the hard truths of life.

He leaned on his elbows and put his head between his hands. Exhaling quietly he wondered how he could plan all this in a way that he would still have time for his friends.

He really didn't want to stop seeing them just because he had a ridiculous amount of school work. It didn't seem fair. He had a life, he deserved to enjoy it. 

What good being young was if all the time he had was supposed to be spent studying?

-

Saturdays were Jeongin's favourite. He didn't have school and he could stay awake as much as he wanted to because it was Sunday right after. 

So when he woke up, he woke up with the happiness of knowing he had another day to sleep again. But then he also remembered the assignments, exams, lessons waiting for him and the feeling of joy vanished almost instantly.

He checked his phone and saw it was only nine in the morning, it was surprising for him to be awake this early. Jeongin wondered if he should go to sleep again, however, decided against it since he wasn't going to have much time to himself when his exams started again. So he forced himself to get up, do his self-care routine and get some quick breakfast.

Jeongin started to daydream about his day the moment the sleep haziness left his mind. He would walk around the park and get some coffee, maybe then he would visit duk duk duk and bring some coffee for them too, he knew Felix and Hyunjin would be there... as well as Changbin.

Jeongin wondered if he seemed too clingy to the others but he couldn't help himself, he missed them almost every day when he left for home. Also, Changbin was sweeter to him these past days since they did soup together for Minho. 

Jeongin's mind always wandered to that moment when Changbin held his hand to show him how to peel the carrot and how soft his voice was as he directed Jeongin. The boy couldn't help but feel giddy whenever he thought about that time.

Time was such a funny thing, Jeongin thought. One moment he was having fun with everyone in the store, tasting soups and getting to know them more with the recent addition who was Minho. And not soon after reality slapped him in the face and told him life wasn’t all fun and games.

-

Jeongin got himself an iced americano from the cafe near the park. The weather was pleasant with little clouds and a burst of sunshine that warmed him even if the breeze was cold on his skin. As he took a sip from the cold beverage, the small song Hyunjin always singed when they got coffee together ringed in his ears. He found himself murmuring it with a smile.

“Ice americano, I like it, I like it~”

The park was full of kids and people who were enjoying their weekend. Jeongin even recognized some of the kids from Felix’s army and waved at them, receiving a lot of enthusiastic shouts and waves back. His heart filled up with warmth and adoration for the kids. Jeongin felt the tension in his body loosen up with every step and with every little sip.

The park wasn’t a place he usually frequented at, but he found himself visiting it more and more with Felix and Seungmin these days. Jeongin now saw the appeal of visiting it. There were many places to sit down and relax and if someone walked enough through the trees and common areas, they would find themselves in a small rose garden. Not only that but many cats and birds were hanging around the park along with the humans. Jeongin hadn’t realised how pretty and refreshing it was before, he once again felt grateful for his friends for showing it to him.

“Meow, meow meow meow.”

Jeongin thought he recognised the voice that came inside the garden, he decided to check the source of the 'meowing' and slowly made his way inside the bushes. He glanced over them and saw Minho talking to the cats as he gave them food. The sight made Jeongin’s heart flutter.

He watched Minho pet and feed the cats for a bit before he came eye to eye with a very fluffy, grey and 'tired of life' looking cat sitting a bit away from the pile of cats that surrounded Minho. The look in the cat's eyes changed when he caught Jeongin staring, the bored look of his eyes changing quickly into an intrigued one.

The fluffy cat meowed and got up, stretching a moment then making its way towards Jeongin. Once it reached to him, it started to rub its head and body on Jeongin's legs continuously, glancing up at him time to time and meowing again. 

It was as if the cat was greeting him and telling him to pet him.

"Come on pet him, he seems to like you." came Minho's voice, "Mimi is usually very held back towards humans."

Jeongin couldn't help but smile at that. He felt proud that he won the grumpy looking cat's heart with doing absolutely nothing. He wished it was the same with the people in his life but being blessed by a cat was also priceless. Jeongin crouched down and started to pet the cat's head, Mimi's fur was as soft as it looked if not a bit tangled with dirt around his sides. Jeongin couldn't help but giggle every time Mimi bumped its head on his knees.

"I think I am gonna have a heart attack" Jeongin murmured with mirth as he continued to pet Mimi. It reminded him of how his mother would bicker about him dirtying his hands but with now living alone came certain freedom. The most rebellious thing Jeongin ever did with it was petting cats and eating cake for dinner.

"Don't be dramatic." Minho said back, but his grin gave his thoughts away. "It is nice to see you also love cats though." 

Jeongin turned his gaze from Mimi to Minho and smiled at him, which made Minho smile back adoringly. He now understood what Jisung meant by telling him loving cats was a key point to befriend Minho. 

"I love cats a lot, I always wanted to adopt one or two but never got the chance to because of my family." he sighed out and scratched Mimi's chin, felt the purr beneath his fingertips.

"Don't you live alone now?" Minho asked. Jeongin was taken aback. How did Minho know he lived alone? The surprise he felt must have shown on his face because Minho smiled at him and said

"What? Didn't you know the others would talk about you?"

"No... I didn't actually." he shrugged and focused on Mimi more because he felt awkward looking at Minho's amused smirk. "I just don't assume people would think much about me."

Heck, that was depressing, wasn't it?

He didn't expect Minho to laugh again. 

"Oh no, I am not good at making people feel better like Chan is but I can tell you that if the others heard you say this..." he sighed again "Well they wouldn't be too happy. They care for you a lot, and I can see why."

Jeongin stopped for a moment, he even retreated his hand on his knee which made Mimi start to bump his knee for attention. 

"I, thank you Minho-hyung." 

"Don't thank me, instead, help me feed everyone." he said and gave Jeongin a small packet with food. "We still have the cats from the end of the park to feed."

Jeongin wouldn't guess this is how his morning would turn out. Him and the intimidatingly good looking hyung from the store feeding cats. They played with cats, gave some kids cat food and let them feed them too. It was such a wholesome morning Jeongin found himself not wanting to part with Minho just yet.

"Would you like to see my cats at home? I heard you haven't seen our place yet."

Even ifJeongin hesitated, who was he to reject such an offer?

-

The seven of them lived on the top floor of the apartment where they had opened DUK DUK DUK. The apartments in the neighbourhood always had duplex apartments on the upper floors. It made sense for them to rent one of those since it would be hard to live in a single floored apartment with seven very chaotic young men.

They discarded their shoes in the entrance and Jeongin's attention caught on the coat hangers shaped like cats. He hanged his jacket on one of the empty tails and heard meows and small steps coming towards them.

"Doongie baby~" Minho almost immediately kneeled but Doongie, a cat with yellow and white fur, just looked at Minho a moment before turning away and walking back into the house.

They stood there for a moment, Minho got up again after a while and gave a small smile to Jeongin.

"Come on, let me show you the house. I think Soonie and Dori are in me and Jisung's room chilling." 

Jeongin took mental notes on every little info he received and every little thing he saw around. They moved to the living room full of mangas and books littered around with a decent sized TV. He saw some consoles, DVDs and games around the television. Even if it was a little messy, it looked very cosy and full of life, unlike his own living room back at home.

The first floor was more like the main area with a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen with Chan and Changbin's room. Jeongin's jaw almost dropped when he saw the amount of tech and posters all around the room when they passed the room to go to the kitchen.

"They worked on that room for a long time, I was shocked too when I first saw it myself." Minho said to Jeongin as he grabbed a small packet of cat food. "Do you want some coffee? We sometimes make cold brew at home, it tastes decent." 

Jeongin thanked him and took a cup of the coffee. When he took a sip his eyes widened at how mild it tasted. He told Minho that he never had a coffee this pleasant to drink before which led them to a short talk about coffee brewing. After learning way too much information about how to brew a coffee than he needed, Jeongin decided to change the subject by asking what he had in his mind for a while.

"How did you meet them?" Jeongin asked, from what Minho said, it seemed like he met them when Chan and Changbin were already friends.

"I think it is around two years now, me and Jisung are the last to join this weird soup cult." Minho answered which made Jeongin cackle. They went to the living room to get Doongie and climb the stairs to Minho's room.

"I was at a competition when I first met Chan. I was earning money from only driving and doing some back-up dancing at small gigs. It was hard to look after Soonie those days since I was hardly at home." 

They walked towards the end of the hall and Minho opened the door for Jeongin to enter. Jeongin saw the room was quite minimalistic aside from the number of cat toys littered around the ground. There was a double bed with two cats lying on it together and...

Wait, a double bed?

What?

"Welcome to our humble chambers, try not to trip on the toys. Jisung always forgets to clean them up..." he put Doongie on the bed next to the other cats and Doongie happily curled next to them.

Jeongin looked around and saw a shelf full of trophies. Some were shaped like cars with Minho's name on them and some were just regular trophies. That's when it clicked to Jeongin.

"You are a street racer?" he asked and Minho beamed up at the question.

"Yes, thought you had figured it out already from my small stunt." He sat down on the bed and petted across him for Jeongin to sit. "Come on, don't be shy."

Jeongin sat down on the soft bed and looked at the cats now watching them, should he pet them or let them be? Should he say something or open a conversation? Should he ask about the double bed or is it rude to ask people about their sleeping habits? Jeongin felt himself malfunction slowly.

"Here, you can give these to them but don't give much to Soonie, she is supposed to be on a diet." he said and scooped the orange cat who was supposed to be Soonie up and placed her down on Jeongin's lap. "She is the most chill out of them, oldest too!" 

And Minho saved Jeongin from overthinking and started to tell him how he adopted his cats. About how old they were, what were they like and who they got along best with at their house. Jeongin laughed when he heard Doongie low-key hated Hyunjin and always slapped him when he was napping in the living room. He also learnt Dori was the youngest out of the three cats. They chatted about anything and everything Jeongin even told small stories about his encounters with cats. They kept playing with the cats and petting them from time to time. Jeongin was having so much fun that he didn't even realise how much time had passed and didn't hear the door open downstairs.

"YO SEUNGMIN, AREN'T THESE JEONGIN'S?"

Someone yelled and Jeongin startled with the loud voice of footsteps quickly nearing them. He squeaked when the door barged open and Seungmin, along with Hyunjin suddenly jumped on the bed and right on Jeongin. 

The cats startled too and jumped down the bed. Well, not all of them since Soonie continued to lay on Minho's lap lazily and watched the three young boys all tangled together. All breath left Jeongin's lungs with the sudden weight on top of him but still, his heart swelled with affection. It made him happy that they were this happy to see him.

"Do you want a beating you two?" Minho said calmly and then Jeongin saw him watching the three of them with eyes so serene but scary.

The weight quickly disappeared and the two boys suddenly looked scared. 

"Quickly apologise to Doongie and Doori. How many times does it take you to learn this just makes them wary of you." he sighed and gave them the last treats they got. "Come on, give them these and apologise."

To Jeongin's entertainment, he got to see Seungmin and Hyunjin awkwardly apologise to the cats and gave them treats. Hyunjin even looked angry at Doongie when he got hit by a paw to drop all the snacks. 

It isn't much long later that Seungmin and Hyunjin quickly stole Jeongin to show him their rooms. 

Seungmin had his room all to himself. The room resembled him with the delicate vibes provided by the softly coloured interior that was very pretty to look at. Seungmin had his sweaters hanged on a wall grid next to his desk along with pictures of the seven of them. Some of the photos had only Hyunjin and Seungmin in them with the same school uniforms. It looked very aesthetic and minimalistic and Jeongin even spotted some cameras put neatly next to Seungmin's bed along with some plushies.

Hyunjin and Felix's room was the exact opposite of Seungmins's with clothes thrown all over their chairs and beds. But still, it looked cosy and cute, exactly like the vibes Felix and Hyunjin gave.

However, Jeongin found himself very puzzled with the number of double beds in the house. So when they sat down at the living room with freshly brewed tea and some biscuits, he gathered up the courage to finally ask them about it.

"Do you guys sleep together?"

Hyunjin choked on his tea and started coughing as the other two looked at Jeongin funnily. Jeongin realised how his wording might have sounded and felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that, I meant like sleep together like laying down next to each other as you sleep, even if you do sleep together it's fine... I am going to shut up now." 

He hid his face behind his hands, tried to collect his mind and calm his embarrassment. 

"Can I die now?" he mumbled into his now sweaty hands. 

"No, you can't." he heard Minho say and detached his face from his hands. Yet still, he was unable to look at them directly. 

Right at that moment, something happened. Something Jeongin thought was a life-saving thing. Little he knew that it started a chain of events that he absolutely had no control over.

The door to the house banged open and made Jeongin wonder if all the residents of the household had problems with entering houses.

"HYUNJIN, SEUNGMIN!" Felix came in running, out of breath. "Oh hey hyung... Jeongin." 

"Felix, what is it?" Hyunjin asked, now regained his composure. 

Felix turned to look at Hyunjin with worry and shock in his eyes and Jeongin braced himself for the worst.

“The Kimchi...” said Felix before he took a deep breath to regain his composure

Seungmin and Hyunjin suddenly got up from their seats with fear in their eyes.

"The Kimchi is gone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no the Kimchi!!!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelktea)


	11. Happy Birthday Jeongin! 2k21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our precious boy Jeongin! I speedran this chapter and it is not beta'ed so If you see any major mistakes or cringy ones silently send em to [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelktea)

Jeongin stood under the afternoon sky. The rays from the sun got blocked by the tall apartment behind them, which made the breeze extra cold on their skin. His eyes, as well as the five others next to him, were fixed on the ground where a neatly shaped hole was. What a sight it was, bringing such a quietness deep within their hearts and a shine to their eyes.

Well, aside from Jeongin's, he was still a bit confused with everything going on.

"I can't believe this!" Jisung finally broke the silence and held his head between his hands in despair. "Who would do such a thing?"

"We have a thief living among us in this neighbourhood." Changbin sighed and crossed his arms. "It might even be the kids."

"No, kids wouldn't do such an evil thing!" Felix cut in but Seungmin suddenly raised his hand which made everyone stop and look at him.

"Kid or adult, this is unacceptable." he started and everyone nodded in agreement "We have to find the culprit until tonight or we won't have any kimchi for dinner."

"But how? We have no leads!" Jisung said and suddenly a big smile appeared on Hyunjin's face.

"Say no more. I got this."

-

They sat on the bed in Hyunjin and Felix's room and watched Hyunjin hastily search for something in their closet. Jeongin idly played with his fingers and stole glimpses from the others time to time. All of them were waiting curiously for Hyunjin to be done with his 'excavation work' like search.

He sighed quietly and looked around himself once again, this time, however, he was met with another pair of eyes glancing over at him as well.

His eyes widened momentarily when he saw Changbin's eyes darting towards his hands to his eyes slowly like he was trying to catch every small detail Jeongin possessed. When his dazed eyes met with Jeongin's surprised ones, they widened as well, clearly not expecting to be caught in action. They both averted their eyes and Jeongin hoped he wasn't blushing too much.

"Ah yes finally!" Hyunjin said, his voice a little muffled since he was halfway inside his messy cupboard. He hastily threw a couple of clothes without looking back which made them land on Jeongin's lap and a much unlucky Jisung's head. Hyunjin got up and held out two magnifying glasses and a hat with a big, triumphant smile.

"What are these?" Felix asked with a shrill voice. "How come I never saw these? We live together!"

Jisung removed the beige coloured clothing from his hand and held it in front of him in a way that everyone could see.

It was a trench coat, a kind that one would see in movies.

"I knew a day like this would come. A day to serve justice." he said and put on the hat. A detective hat.

"I have no words. I literally don't." Changbin mumbled as Jisung and Seungmin wore the proudest smiles Jeongin has ever seen in his life.

"Seungmin go get your camera. We have to immortalise this day." Jisung said and it wasn't even a second after that Seungmin darted out the room to get his equipment. He returned as fast as he had left the room.

"Guys, do you know who would look the cutest with this costume?" Seungmin asked excitedly when he returned to the room.

Four faces turned to Jeongin in unison, as comical as it was, it also made Jeongin shiver at the intensity of the look in their eyes.

Before he knew, hands grabbed him, his screams for help left unheard in the two-floored apartment.

-

They had taken pictures of him in the costume, so many that Jeongin had lost count of them before they left the apartment with Jeongin still wearing them. They had spoken about their investigation and teams while Seungmin took photos of Jeongin, which were very professional to Jeongin's surprise. To both Jeongin's luck and ultimate demise, he was teamed up with Changbin.

"We are going to the park with Felix, Seungmin and Jisung will be checking the neighbourhood." Hyunjin had explained, "That leaves you two to investigate the area around the apartment."

They parted their ways in front of the store, leaving Changbin and a very stressed out Jeongin by themselves. The two of them stood there for a moment, silent and unable to look at each other because of the weird tension between them. Jeongin had no idea what it was, neither did he want to learn the answer. 

"I guess we will have to play along now." Changbin sighed and finally looked at Jeongin and once again Jeongin saw his eyes giving him a once-over. Then he straight up giggled when their eyes met.

"What are you laughing at?" he tried to sound offended but it sounded more like a whine. He was sure he was blushing by now. 

"I am sorry, It's just Seungmin was right, you look cute."

Sometimes Jeongin wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment. He sure hoped it was at moments like this. All he could do was look away when he received the compliment, his mind not cooperating with him to utter out a 'thanks' to Changbin.

He felt unreasonably overwhelmed and it made him frustrated. Why was he acting like a shy kid around Changbin, around everyone? Why couldn't he be more expressive like Hyunjin or confident like Seungmin? It would be so much easier if he didn't malfunction at every small thing which was out of his comfort zone.

And the worst part, it also made Changbin feel self-conscious. Jeongin could see it from how his smile faltered a little at Jeongin's lack of response.

"Come on then, let's go check the place this mess started." 

Jeongin was amazed by how Changbin continued smiling at Jeongin. His mind wandered off to the day they had first met as he followed Changbin to the back of the apartment. Changbin had always been smiling around him. The day when he offered the menu to Jeongin or the time where they peeled carrots together... He always smiled even if Jeongin felt like he didn't deserve to be the one on the receiving end.

It wasn't long after that they reached their destination. Jeongin forced himself to focus on the task in front of them and stop thinking about Changbin. 

"I have no idea where we should start." Changbin said and glanced around the small backyard. "It could have been anyone, I told them it was stupid to bury the kimchi here."

Jeongin nodded along to Changbin's words and crouched down next to the hole. It wasn't even that deeply dug in the first place, Jeongin agreed with Changbin that it could have been almost anyone. He was about to get up when his eyes caught something. He took out his magnifying glass to take a better look since he didn't want to touch what it was inside the hole.

Changbin also crouched next to him in wonder as Jeongin looked through the lens to see a very familiar shape. 

It was cat food.

"It can't be, Minho hyung was with me the whole day." Jeongin mumbled and took out his phone to take a picture of the evidence. "Wait, why didn't we open a group cha-"

"BINNIE HYUNG, JEONGIN!" 

The ringing sound of Hyunjin's yell reached them and Jeongin winced a little at how loud the other was.

"YOU PUNK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WARN YOU?!"

The telltale sounds of Hyunjin getting an earful reached Jeongin's ears and they approached the source of the noise to see the old lady from Jeongin's apartment pulling Hyunjin's ear.

"I am sorry ah! I am sorry ma'am please have mercy!"

It took both Jeongin and Felix's best efforts to make the old lady release Hyunjin's ear and a lot of apologies from Hyunjin's side to stop her scolding him.

"I can't believe you made sweet Jeongin join your misbehaviours!" she sighed and looked at Jeongin a little disappointed before finally leaving their side.

"You kind of deserved it." Felix said with an amused grin.

"He totally did." Changbin said as well.

"Yeah, laugh at my misery." Hyunjin pouted and suddenly hugged Jeongin "Innie is my favourite from now on, he never makes fun of me!"

Jeongin giggled and patted Hyunjin's back affectionately in a form of support. He, however, didn't expect to hear a scoff coming from his side.

"We don't have much time, come on stop playing around." Changbin said, scowling a little and turned his back to walk away towards the shop.

"Someone is jealous~" Hyunjin teased quietly, probably in order not to anger Changbin more and released his hold on Jeongin. 

"Before you go, did you guys find anything?" Felix asked Jeongin and so Jeongin recapped their discoveries as fast as possible and Hyunjin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, now shoo! Go get our grumpy hyung." he smiled devilishly and pushed Jeongin towards the shop. "Let's meet at the apartment when we are done!" Felix told him and they waved each other goodbye before going their own ways.

Jeongin hurried up to the store with a heart beating anxiously fast. He thought about what Hyunjin had told mere moments earlier. Did Changbin get jealous because of Hyunjin? He couldn't be, maybe it was the other way around.

"Hey Jeonginne what's up?" Chan asked behind the counter. Jeongin saw him wiping the counter down but now his eyes were fixed on Jeongin. "Are you guys searching for something? Changbin just barged in without a greeting." 

"Yeah, we are searching for the kimchi." Jeongin mumbled absent-mindedly as his legs moved on their own accord to the back door. He didn't hear Chan murmuring "Wait, the kimchi?" Behind him neither did he hear Minho coming in the store and asking Chan what was up. Before he knew, he was opening the door to the small office.

When his eyes landed on Changbin's back, he stopped. What was he thinking coming here in such a hurry? What was he going to do anyway? Apologise? For What?

"Jeongin can you check the other side?" Changbin turned around to say, this time he wasn't smiling. Jeongin did just that but still felt cold all over.

He moved towards the end of the office to check on the boxes, they were all filled with kitchen equipment like always but Jeongin's eyes caught on one that looked particularly new. Without much thought he approached the box and opened it, the box was full of ropes and some weird leather things. He saw a small ball-like thing and took it out, examining it curiously. It was a ball attached to a collar-like thing, Jeongin had no idea what it was but it didn't look like a kitchen tool.

When a hand appeared suddenly to snatch the object away, he startled and backed away, resulting in him to fall on his back. Jeongin saw Changbin hiding his hand behind his back with a scared look.

"Why are you messing around the boxes!" he said with a stern voice. Jeongin knew he probably said this out of shock, he knew he most likely didn't mean to sound this harsh. But still, maybe it was all the emotions bottled up inside him finally spilling out that a tear fell on his cheek, then another, then another...

"I am sorry hyung." he said with a voice almost a whisper with the air stuck inside his lungs. "I am so sorry." 

Changbin looked startled, even more so than before when he saw Jeongin start to cry in front of him with shallow breaths. Jeongin couldn't see much with his eyes blurring with tears but he felt the warm hand of the other rest on his own.

"Jeongin I am so sorry, please don't cry." Changbin said, voice silvery soft but Jeongin couldn't stop, on the contrary, more breaths got stuck in his throat and he choked on a sob.

"I didn't mean to upset you hyung." Jeongin rambled, still crying "I didn't mean to, I am so sorry. You are nothing but kind to me and I made you upset." hearing all his thoughts finally voiced out made him cry harder.

A sob got stuck in his throat when he felt Changbin's hands wiping tears from his burning cheeks. He met Changbin's intense gaze with his glossy eyes and all breath left him at the spark of something shining in those brown orbs.

"Jeongin, don't cry." Changbin whispered to him softly and wiped another tear sliding down his cheeks "You didn't do anything wrong, it is me who is wrong."

Jeongin got confused at his words, maybe it was because of the lack of oxygen going to his brain from his stuffy nose or just his usual oblivious self but he couldn't fathom what Changbin could have done wrong.

"But... You didn't do anything wrong hyung." he sniffled a little, still looking right at Changbin's eyes.

"I did Jeongin. I made you uncomfortable with my words and acted selfishly." he said. 

Jeongin was getting really confused now. What was Changbin talking about?

"No, I was the one who made you uncomfortable." Jeongin mumbled but now it sounded more like a question. What was going on?

"What? No, it was me." Changbin now also started to look puzzled. "Didn't you feel uncomfortable when I called you cute or when I acted weird around you and Hyunjin?"

"What? No, I thought you were uncomfortable when I didn't answer you when you were nothing but kind to me!"

They looked at each other's confused eyes for a little longer before Changbin suddenly broke into a peal of hysterical laughter. Jeongin just watched him lean back with one of his hands on his mouth and the other supporting himself on the ground. 

"Why are you laughing?" he said slowly, he rubbed his eyes a little with his sleeves and waited until Changbin finally stopped laughing.

"Oh my god we are both idiots." he finally breathed out and wiped his eyes dramatically. 

"What do you mean?" Jeongin asked.

"I mean." Changbin started and yet again leaned towards Jeongin, their faces so little apart that Jeongin felt Changbin's breath on his lips.

"I mean Jeongin, you are the silliest as well as the cutest person I have ever met in my life." he answered in a much lower voice. 

"Aren't you angry at me?" Jeongin sniffled again but he was finally able to breathe evenly. 

"How can I be angry at you?" Changbin asked like it was the most ridiculous thing he heard "I was upset when I saw you being more comfortable with the others but that is it. That is all on me and It is my fault I made you feel like you were to blame."

"I am comfortable with you to hyung!" Jeongin blurted out without much thought "I just..."

"You just what Jeongin?" Changbin pushed a little like he was expecting something out of Jeongin's words.

"I just don't know how to act around you." Jeongin's last words came out so quiet even he had a hard time hearing them, but with the look Changbin was giving him, it seemed he had heard everything.

"Jeongin, can I be honest with you?"

Jeongin nodded, a little speechless with the determined look on Changbin's face.

"You make me feel the same, it has been a while since I met someone as precious as you and I have six other men I live with." he chuckled a little when he mentioned the others, it made Jeongin smile too. 

"You are special to me, to us. And I don't want to do anything that will make you leave our side."

Jeongin could feel his hands shaking now and he felt a little dizzy by the weight Changbin's words carried. He didn't want to assume, he didn't want to hope what those words meant yet Changbin continued, not even giving Jeongin a moment to ease the storm that was happening inside of him.

"I like you, Jeongin." he finished with a whisper and gave Jeongin a sad smile, a one that looked a little apologetic. No, Jeongin thought, there was no reason for that smile to be that crestfallen because:

"I like you too hyung." 

And that uneasy smile blooming into one that was full of joy was worth all the self-doubt, all the 'what if?'s that Jeongin had felt up until now.

"Jeongin..." Changbin said, still with the beautiful smile on his face and leaned a little closer to Jeongin. The small distance between them was almost non-existent now, their breaths entwined together. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Jeongin nodded even if he feared the consequences that would come with his inexperience but... But he knew Changbin would take care of him.

He always did.

Like the time he had caught him when Jeongin fainted in front of the store. When he carried him into the office they were in right now in his arms, when he called Felix to come to see Jeongin. How he always gave Jeongin more soup then he did to Felix and Seungmin when they were off to their lessons because he worried Jeongin didn't eat enough.

Their lips met and Jeongin released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't know what to do with his lips or hands but Changbin didn't mind. Changbin's hands came to cup his cheeks as he slowly moved his lips on Jeongin's, almost like he didn't want to scare Jeongin off.

Like the time he made sure Jeongin didn't feel awkward helping them around the kitchen. He was always so careful with him, treating him like he was fragile.

All of it made sense now, all the small gestures, all the small smiles... Changbin had been feeling the same all along. 

Maybe it was the comfort from knowing his affection was not one-sided that Jeongin finally parted his lips a little and leaned more into his hyung's touch. He felt the hands of the other slowly move towards his hair and grip the brown locks beneath the hat surely but tenderly.

Jeongin didn't know how much time had passed and he had a feeling they would continue a bit longer if it hadn't been the door suddenly opening behind them.

"Yah Binnie-hyung, Innie! We were searching for you-"

Jeongin squeaked and backed away with the sudden intrusion and hit his head on the wall behind him which made him wince. Changbin, even if he didn't react like Jeongin, looked a bit startled as both their eyes landed on the four guys standing around the door with widened eyes.

Jeongin opened his mouth to apologise for some reason but the sudden look of pure fury on Seungmin's usually aloof face made him flinch and close his mouth.

"You..." Seungmin said but to Jeongin's surprise, the anger was directed not at him, but at Changbin.

Before Jeongin realised what was happening, Seungmin had jumped right on Changbin and was now trying to strangle him with a loud cry. Leaving everyone in a shocked state that neither of them could perceive what was happening in front of them.

"YOU WILL PAY SHORTY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah young love~ Hope you liked the chapter! I am kinda stressed out because it is actually the first kissing scene I have ever written... Aaaaaaaaa
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kelktea)


End file.
